Naraku and Kagome- Karma
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This is set in Modern times, Naraku was with Kikyo for seven years and Inuyasha and Kagome were a couple for awhile as well but what would happen one day when the truth comes out... Read and find out what happens! Warning strong language! and i changed this story from naraku's revenge to naraku and kagome karma
1. Chapter 1

Naraku's Revenge: This might be a 2 or 5 chapter fanfiction I own nothing but the idea, okay this was inspired by me jaming out to my playlists of older geners of my music. So on with  
the story... The pairings are going to be at first, Naraku/Kikyo and Kagome/Inuyasha, I was gonng pick Hojo for a bit but thought  
then thought it out better, but it's going to be a Naraku/Kagome.

Oh and before I continue with the story, I got this idea from one of the few songs, group called Profyle and the song was Liar and Finger 11-Panic Attack and one or two other songs  
and I was in the middle of typing up somemore fiction when this wave had hit me so I went with it!

And in this fic there will be some strong content, be warned!

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Story:

The two had pulled up to Upper Shikon Airport, the female that was driving in the black jag, and the male with the unruly wavy jet black hair with the red eyes. He had a highly demanding job  
and as the most sought after laywer in all Shikon. Let alone America itsself, he Naraku, had been in a 7 year 'relationship' with Kikyo, true they had two girls and he loved those two worth his life; did he love  
her at one time? He thought he had, but during the past 5 years she was so cold to him, holding her handwalking to the gate to see him off, kissing her goodbye as he gave her a rather large roll of money. Thinking  
to himself, 'Why am I leaving when I know that she has been getting off with 9/10ths of Shikon valley?' Acting like he's going to leave, noticing that she was already down the hall going outside and back to the black  
jag.

Smiriking to himself, he decided to follow while pulling out his Iphone5, dialing a number ''Muso, pick me up...'' Hanging up not waiting long, Muso is Naraku's younger brother he came in his red camero  
with Sesshomaru who was on the phone with his pregnate girlfriend, Lauriel, Miroku who was texting his friend Koga, and Naraku got into the passenger's seat. All said 'hi' to him, they saw that the elder of the two,  
pulled his phone back out, ''Keep going,'' After a bit of a distance, finding Kikyo sitting in the car and watching and waiting for something or someone.

Not long after they had been watching from a distance, Naraku's red eyes couldn't believe what they were witnessing, up came Inuyasha- 'Wait a minuet, he was supposed to be dating Kikyo's younger sister  
ummm... Kagome?' He thought to himself and wondering where was Kagome, as the two came up to wachother and started to practically eat eachother's faces ''Yuck!'' Came Miroku's voice, 'Agreed,' But then a few female  
voices had interrupted his thoughts ''I-Inuyasha h-how could you!'' Came a hurt female voice trembling ''Bastard you're dead!'' Came another voice it was definately female oh yeah Sesshomaru and the guys in the car knew that voice  
''Why Inuyasha? You know who she is with?'' Sango's voice had chimed in, ''Feh, you want to know why Kagome?'' He asked in a nasty tone ''What did I do to deserve this? My own sister!'' She cried harder ''You are the fault in our  
relationship, your face your body, your hair... Kikyo is perfect and far better than you!''

Those words had cut her to her core, 'That's it! Bad enough that Kikyo cheating on me that part I really don't care about, but saying something that cruel, Kagome is perfect,' Truth be told Naraku had a thing for Kagome since  
she was 19 and seeing that yes Kagome was too good for Inuyasha, Kagome deserved someone like him.

Now she was 21, and a very beautiful young woman and needed to be defended, ''Y-You slime!'' Came Lauriel's voice ''No slime doesn't even cover what you are, and you Kikyo this is low even for you! You two deserve  
eachother, Kagome was and is too good for you!'' Sango's and Kagura's voices had rung out ''Wait til Naraku finds this out, 7 years of a lie!'' Screamed the younger wine eyed sister of Naraku, ''He's too stupid to figure it out, all I have to  
do is suck him off, and he forgets. And Kagome from what I heard the fault does lie with you, do the world a favor will you dear sister? Take a loaded gun and please go shoot yourself, no man will ever want you.'' Kagome had enough  
she slapped her own sister?! And hearing a bunch of horny men say 'Catfight!' or 'Rip their clothes off!' And more lewd comments.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand hard, ''Ow! Inuyasha!'' ''Stupid Little bitch! How dare you?!'' He raised his hand to strike Kagome, but Lauriel landed a hard punch across his face, gently trying to sooth her shaken friend,  
Kagome suddenly turned and ran with tears brimming hard in her eyes ''Kag- Are you okay?'' Asked Kagura's voice of concern the youngest of the girls had turned and ran away.

As Naraku and the boys were getting out of the car, it began to rain, watching distraught Kagome run into their parked car ''Kagome you fucking cunt!'' Turning to see Inuyasha running up to her with Kagura closely behind Naraku  
then stepped infront of Kagome ''N-Naraku!'' Kagome collapsed against the car, and seeing Lauirel and Sango running up to the group and seeing Kikyo playing the victim, and sporting a very nice red slap mark and Inuyasha was gonna be  
sporting a very nice black eye for the next few days.

''Why?'' She whimpered out ''I already told you Kagome,'' Came his rough voice ''If you weren't happy with Kagome you would've called it off with her a long time ago,'' Came Sango's voice her temper rising, as Sesshomaru was guiding his  
girlfriend into the shelter of the car, Muso was trapped in the driver's seat and Lauriel was in the passenger's seat watching the drama and the years of lies unfold.

''You have no idea what you are fucking talking about, Sango,'' He said while flipping her off and holding Kikyo close ''So Kikyo, you threw away 7 years, over this?'' Motioning to Inuyasha ''I can do whatever I wish, bastard, you don't  
own me!'' ''Seven years and two children later,'' He had interjected, ''So fucking what?'' ''What if I got with someone,'' ''Oh really like who, Yura?'' ''No I already tried turning one whore into a house wife and failed miserably,'' Gently taking Kagome's hand  
and bringing her to where she was facing him and looking deeply in her beautiful brown eyes, tilting his head down and giving her one hell of a lip lock.

Wrapping one arm around his neck and placing the other onto his shoulder, one of his strong arms were around her small waist and the other one was around her neck area cupping her slim pale throat. The kiss had deepened more and  
more, and more and deeply passionate; tongues were dueling for position and for dominance. The looks on everyones' faces was beyond priceless, ''Get a room,'' Muttered Muso ''Put a condom on...'' Came Lauriel's sardonic humor neither were  
noticing that Kagome's hands were in Naraku's silky hair. Lauriel noticed that Naraku's hands were on Kagome's ass, 'Tight and perfect,' He thought lecherously... ugh he has got to stop palling around with Miroku...

Finally releasing her lips and ass, *Damn Naraku could use his tongue...* She thought, ''Hey Kags! Are you sure that he gave you your tongue back?'' Joked Kagura, yup his and Muso's younger sister knew him the best ''And remember  
Inuyasha, karma is a bitch, Kikyo will cheat on you in time!'' Yelled Sango ''No unlike Naraku I'm not patethic in bed!'' He was starting to get petulant, *Ummm from what I just felt against me he is defiantely not patethic,* See for the past 3 years she  
was dreaming about the red eyed man behind her, noticing how their bodies had fit perfectly.

''So Inuyasha, I'm guessing that this is the end am I correct?'' She asked oddly sweetly, all but two or three people were not looking at her confused, ''Uh duh Yeah why? Gonna beg me to come back?'' He asked in a snide manner, Kagome  
was laughing ''Nope, since we are being 'honest' now, just to let you know I was faking it!'' All were laughing Muso and Lauriel were recording this, she was trying not to fall from her awakward position, being three months preggo, ''Oh come on now  
Inuyasha I had to look up porn and my vibe just to finish myself off!'' Kagura was laughing to the point of falling, Miroku *Grabs Sango's ass* ''YOU PERVERT!" *SLUG!* All were laughing, even Sesshomaru and Naraku in their own ways, okay  
that pissed Inuyasha off!

''You have to know your place Kagome! I fucked Kikyo in our bed!'' He said in a cruel way ''Oh please I knew that you had some slam a hoe in our bed why do you think that I've been sleeping in the guest room?'' He looked shocked ''And all  
you were Kagome was a bad fuck and a cash cow!'' She rolled her eyes, ''Coming from the guy that came and saw me strip! You sure didn't mind blowing the money on your slutty 'honey'!'' ''Served!'' Chimed in Lauriel.

Inuyasha looked annoyed ''Oh go suck Sesshomaru's dick bitch,'' ''No maybes about it Inuyasha, I will, you wish to watch me and him in action so you can take pointers?'' With a loud 'Fuck you!' He and Kikyo turned and left... 


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku and Kagome- Chapter 2

After they had taken their leave Kagome felt lighter, abit happier oddly enough he; Inuyasha had thrown away four years of their relationship and for what to hurt her? If he wanted  
Kikyo then he should've been with her right? But that kiss, the kiss that her and Naraku had shared her lips were still burning and yearning for more and more her body was awaken by forbdden  
fires of darkness. Kagome's heart was pounding *Oh relax he's fucking hot and he probably kiss you to prove a point!* Her calm and sense had to be a buzz kill, inwardly rolling her eyes, how  
dare Inuyasha say that about her really? Bad enough he was fucking Shikon's materess, bad enough that he smacked her around a few times, because of his insecurities, making her feel gulity about  
having male friends?!

She, Kagome, was friends with everyone a movement behind her had brought her out of her musings she was noticing that Naraku didn't break his hold on her. This not only plainly  
confused Kagome but delighted her as well, *What the fuck am I thinking about?* She was very conflicted, ''I guess that I could remove my arms from you,'' Came his voice smooth as silk  
pouring all over Kagome's body, bringing his head lower to her ear ''or I could escort you to my house so that you may assit me with emptying my home of the rubbish that was your sister?''  
Oh dear God, if he conintued to do that she would go up in flames!

''Are you afraid, my little enchantress?'' He purred in her ear, as the cold rain that was pouring on them did nothing to cool them off, ''Again I say get a fucking room!'' Came Muso's  
voice ''Wish to die Muso?'' Lauriel was trying to keep her tongue from flapping, Miroku was texting Koga the play by play, ''It's getting late and bad out,'' Came Naraku's voice ''All of you are  
coming to my home til morning,'' They were able to make it home without any drama, after parking the cars inside of the garage.

They went up from the garage to the basement and up the stairs, ''Upstairs,'' Pointing up a flight of stairs that was in the middle, they took their shoes and coats off and following his  
lead up the stairs and in a foyer, and seeing two little blurs hit his strong legs. Looking down ''Daddy!'' The two girls chimed together, ''Hello sweethearts,'' Kagome lowered herself down to  
their level ''There are my babies!'' Opening her arms ''Auntie Kags Uncle Sesshy!'' Tackling her aunt before their uncle.

''Kanna, Rin, Bedtime,'' ''Oh but daddy!'' Rin pouted knowing that he was being played by his daughters ''Where's mommy?'' Asked Kanna ''Mommy isn't with daddy anymore.'' Came  
Kagura's voice who was getting up the stairs behind Muso ''Move it!'' She shoved him, ''Ouf! Sis that's not nice.'' ''Cram it,'' ''Why isn't mommy with daddy anymore? Was it something we did?''  
Kagome gently wrapped her arms around both of them, ''My sweethearts, you two have done nothing wrong,'' ''Then why did she always bring uncle Inuyasha to 'play wif her' only?'' Kanna asked  
while Kagome was tucking some her niece's dark hair out of her face ''Yeah whenever uncle Inuyasha was over, there was alot of screaming and banging going on in daddy's room, what were they  
doing in there?'' Asked Rin blinking.

No one knew what to say, ''Come on let's get you two pretty girls ready for bed!'' Kagome grabbed the two thankfully changing the subject, and walking them up the stairs; while the rest of  
the crew was looking and blinking ''I may vomit,'' Came Sesshomaru's voice ''Infront of my own children! And Kagura Muso remind me to get a new bed and a new matress, never liked that one anyway,  
too soft.'' Still inwardly shuddering, within seemingly minuets, Kagome had came back down stairs. All were looking her, truthfully she had a gift with children getting those two down for a nap and  
bedtime was her fortee, ''Sound asleep,'' Yup she even knew when they were faking too, Kagome would be a good mother to her own children and in truth the twins had called her mommy on accident.

For the first year of their lives, Kagome was there taken care of the household because Kikyo wanting to go on a 'finding herself' journey Kagome had been Naraku's rock, at that time and he  
grew to rely on her, and she grew on him. Noticing that her teeth were chattering from the cold rain taking her hand ''Let us go up the stairs, Muso and Miroku will share and room, Kagura and Sango will  
share one as well; Sesshomaru and Lauriel will be in the other and last guest room.'' Miroku sighed on that, ''Where will Kagome sleep?'' Asked Sango ''Oh don't worry about me I'll just crash on the couch.''  
Naraku looked over ''That lumpy thing, believe me Kagome you do not wish to 'crash' as you put it there my bed is big enough for four people, and you are freezing, I'll give you something to sleep in for the  
night.''

With that settled, they went in their directions Muso and Miroku in one room, Kagura in another with Sango, Sesshomaru and Lauriel in the last guest room since the other two were being worked on  
Kagome and Naraku had arrived in his large room there was enough room to fit her three of her bedrooms in and her car. The room itsself was beautiful, it was filled with blacks and purples and small dashes of blue,  
and true enough his bed was big enough for four people! Touching the matress, ''It's too soft,'' ''Finally someone with sense!'' She giggled, seeing him go through some of his dresser drawers ''Ah Hah!'' Handing her a  
simple black t shirt, ''You can sleep in this tonight if you like,'' ''Can I take a fast shower?'' ''Sure through there,'' Letting his finger tips touch her hands guiding her in a room next door, ''I'll be about ten minuets,'' ''Okay,  
if you're not back in ten minuets I'm coming in after you...'' He teased 'Who am I kidding? I wanted to date her since she turned 19, me a 30 year old now singal father. That never mattered to Kagome, she never went around  
saying she was better than anyone.' Naraku had thought to himself *Omg did he just say that?* Kagome thought as she closed the oak door leading into the master bathroom.

She had looked around in quiet awe, it was cozy and yet his musky minty scent cling in the bathroom, looking over with her danity mouth still slightly opened. Placing the shirt that Naraku had given her, she started to  
strip off the cold and damp clothes, her white tank top was removed and her white bra, going to her belt and removing her baby blue thigh high jean skirt; her matching thong then joined the pile. She looked at her body in the mirror,  
she didn't look 'THAT' bad... did she?

Kagome had looked again, her breasts were real and full, her stomach, was lean and toned, her hips her small and yet with that hint of curvy feel; she, herself was pale about as fare skinned as Sesshomaru and Naraku. Lauriel,  
was the true beauty, slightly tanned skin and her sky blue eyes that reflected love only for Sesshomaru- and he reflected the same in turn- reguardless if she was having his baby. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, and opening the large shower  
door, looking at it again it was made of glass?! She then ventured in, to her left was a tub that had one or two stairs to the true master tub/ shower that had the tiles to bathe with- looking over the master bath, which features a power shade for privacy and  
in-floor radiant heating under the porcelain tile. Kagome then turned on the water and getting it to the right temperature, glancing around for any type of soap, *Ah Irish Spring!* She started to wash herself, loving the scent, as the hot water continued to wash  
away the cold from the rain and the drama from earlier.

Kagome was always honest with herself and with others, Inuyasha wasn't her first lover, she had given her first time to Koga, true they loved eachother at the time they were eachother's first loves it did count. But the way that Naraku  
had held Kagome powerfully against his much muscular frame, Koga was more lean and toned, but that frame of Naraku's, she thought to herself- she wanted to bury herself in his strong arms and never come up for air. Shakening her wet head  
side to side, turning off the water and stepping out to find couple of black and purple big fluffy towels, and noticing that her clothes were gone. Looking at them reaching up and wrapping herself in one of them and using the other one to help her dry  
off the rest of her wet body, thinking to herself *Kikyo was the lucky one to have a man like Naraku... I mean had,* That was the only thing that she was ever envious towards her sister.

After drying off and pulling the shirt on over her head, realizing it came to her thighs walking back in the master bedroom, Naraku was reading a book 'Stephen King- It' ''I gave you that for your birthday!'' Placing his bookmark back in his  
chapter, ''I know I have been reading it for awhile now,'' ''You said awhile ago that you have practically all of his work?'' ''Nearly,'' He grinned, and patting a place on the bed by him, timidly crawling in the soft yet warm sheets, ''I won't bite, you can  
get closer,'' He teased seeing her blush 'She is rather adorable blushing,' Moving over towards him, he brown eyes watched as he placed his book down onto his nightstand, grabbing her and kissing her hard and demanding and hot, his need to kiss  
her again was too much... it was too great even for him.

Feeling and hearing her softly moan against his mouth, Naraku rolled her under him, she looked very fetching in his favorite shirt, and that shirt he wouldn't give to just anyone- no not even Kikyo- this need to kiss Kagome was consuming  
him inside and out, he had never acted like this before... It was almost animalistic, unwillingly leaving that sweet hot kissable mouth of her's to kiss her neck ''N-Naraku...'' ''Hmmm,'' He half answered slash purred ''Wh-What are y-you d-doing?'' She  
was seriously kicking herself for sttutering ''Showing you,'' *Good keep him talking, cause if he continues to do this I'll go up in flames.* ''Showing me what?'' Taking his face from the crook of her soft neck, '' From what I have been wanting to do for  
a very long time.'' He had answered before re-claiming her mouth once more... Placing her hands onto his broad chest, moaning more and more against his mouth; 'Don't rush her, you have wanted her for 2 or three years now' Both had broken apart  
breathing very hard.

''I will no rush you,'' Laying his forehead on her's feeling it's softness, ''How long?'' ''Hm?'' ''How long have you been waiting to get me this way? In a sexual way?'' ''More than just sexual, my sweet little kitty cat, I have felt this way about you for  
close to three years now, and wanting to tell you. But I did want to make the apparent 'relationship' between myself and she-who-must-not-be-mentioned for our children- I have tried group theropy, shrinks, anything that you could even think of.'' Naraku said  
while looking at Kagome's beautiful expressive face and eyes; pulling her with to lay onto his chest, feeling his larger hand and fingers stroke her hair ''Seeing you with Inuyasha made me ill, even Koga,'' As much as he respected the boy named Koga, he wasn't  
good enough for the beautiful angel that was laying with him.

Feeling her give into the slumber, he would talk to her and date her once both of them have healed from this exprecience, they will grow to rely on eachother, he will be her's and she will be his; Rin and Kanna loved Kagome like she was their own mother  
Kikyo was never the motherly type, his sweet little kitty cat was slowly starting to fall asleep. Tightening his hold on her more, and laying his head on her's slowly shutting his eyes for once peacefully going to a heavenly slumber... things will clear out tommorrow...

The end please read and review and yes this is a Naraku and Kagome fiction and yes I know that they are moving kinda fast, giving their history on this story itll come later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku and Kagome- Chapter 3

As the massive storm continued to rage on during the night the group within Naraku's Condo were in a slumber, minus the master he casted long and loving glances at Kagome, who  
was fast asleep on his chest. He had dreamnt of this moment after long hot and heavy love making sessions between them on a bed of roses, and candles, and not to mention their favorite band Night-  
wish playing. Tilting his head up to the viberating cellphone that was by his nightstand, and noticing it was Kagome's 'Who could be calling her at 2am?' He thought to himself, picking  
her HTC 1 Mini up, without even waking her in the slightest, looking at the device (Inuyasha) 'Oh really?' He smriked, 'Time for fun,' Answering it ''Hello?'' He made sure that his voice  
was more husky and deeper than normal ''Hey bastard where is Kagome?'' Sounding more annoyed ''Kagome you say?'' Deliberately moaning a bit ''Yeah turn up your damn hearing aid oldman and what the  
fuck are you doing and why are you on Kagome's phone?...'' ''Oh you see Kagome can't talk right now because her mouth is full, mmmm... And she does a fine job, alot better than the human vaccum that you  
unloaded for me... now bye...'' With a press of the button and another he turned off the phone, he will speak to her about changing her number.

'That sure pissed him off,' His inner thoughts had started to chuckle, hearing his phone start to viberate 'Oh Kikyo, oops she got hung up on and the phone 'accidently' got turned off,'  
His musings were interrupted by Kagome's cute sleep talking ''Inuyasha, turn off that god awaful pop music, Sesshomaru is gonna be pissed...'' He had to hide a laugh, 'Inuyasha and pop? Thought  
he was more of a heavy metal fan...' A huge lighting bolt crackled, earning a whimper from the sleeping Kagome and snuggled more into his massive, muscular frame for protection. Naraku wrapped  
his arms tighter around her, she hated the thunder and lighting however she loved the rain; personally Naraku liked winter- Everything was reborn in spring...

Naraku's little kitty cat, his little Kagome she loved summer he did too to see her in those kinnis his personal favorite was the black with purple skulls, Laruiel had bought it for her for Kagome's  
birthday, she loved it. He wished he had something like Sesshomaru and Laruiel, those two have been together for the past five years, it was cause of him they met- noticing something on Kagome's upper  
arm had brought him out of his thoughts, rolling up the sleeve- his red eyes couldn't believe it! A bruise? It looked about a day old if that, it was about the same size as Inuyasha's hand?!

'Why that little whelp!' Naraku was debating to either beat him within an inch of his life, or use his legal connections, and then there was her 'work' exotic dancing will have to change first and foremost  
no more will strange horny perverts will look at what's his. But that will come one thing at a time, first on his list sleep, then he would handle everything tomorrow, ah yes a fresh new day; finally closing his eyes and  
slowly going to sleep; nuzzling and placing his head onto Kagome's 'I wish I could stop time at this moment,' Yup he had it bad for her, he was always very protective of Kagome.

The next morning Muso was the first to wake up, fumboling around in the kitchen, then he and Sesshomaru were speaking, Miroku was fumboling down the stairs in a pair of black cotton boxers sporting  
a very nice hand print, the two looked at eachother and shook their heads he would never learn. A couple of seconds later Sango had came down the stairs wearing a pair of blue girly sleeping boxer like shorts and a  
simple blue tank top, looking pissed, Kagura soon joined them. The wine-eyed girl was wearing a pair of simple black capris and a red t shirt, and a pair of red wedges, since today was friday it was casual day at the salon  
where she worked at.

''Where are Laruiel and Kag, and Naraku and those little cuteys?'' Asked Miroku, who reached up and handed Sango a cup of coffee, ''Laruiel will be getting up soon, Kagome is still sleeping and the girls will be getting up soon as well as  
for Naraku he will be down any second.'' Sesshomaru said as he was reaching for the sugar, as if on que Naraku came down to the kitchen in a pair of black silky boxers, ''Rough night?'' Joked Kagura ''Bite me,'' He growled ''And I love you too,  
brother,'' Hearing the girls, ''Kanna! It's my turn to wake up Aunts Kaggy and Aunt Laruiel!'' Bang! ''Ow, Rin! Daddy!'' Bang! ''What a joy?'' Muttered Naraku, who was getting some coffee, Kagura and Sango went and got the two ''Where's Rin?''  
''Here,'' Laruiel said holding Rin's hand ''Thanks for the clothes, Kagura,'' ''Yeah thanks,'' Sango said as Kagome exited Naraku's room, '' Aunt Kaggy!'' Girls chimed happily they loved their aunts, those two could get away with murder with them.

''No killing eachother,'' Kagome's just woken up voice had echoed through out the hall, ''Kanna started it!'' Rin said pointing ''Did not!'' ''Girls,'' The two knew that tone well, they dropped it, ''Come on you cuteys,'' Laruiel said holding out  
her other hand, to which Kanna had taken, making their way into the kitchen with the three Kagome, Sango and Kagura in tow.

''Morning sunshines,'' Kagome said still in Naraku's shirt from the night before, looking over at Laruiel who was giving Sesshomaru a sweet good morning kiss, as their lips met his hand went to her slightly growing stomach, she could pull any look  
off, like Kagome, Sesshomaru's girlfriend was in a pair of black and pink flared waistless sweats and a white t shirt. The two twins Rin and Kanna had chimed in ''EW Cooties!'' They stuck their tongues out, the women laughed while Naraku told his two  
beautiful daugthers to get ready for school ''Aw,'' Pouted, ''Now little angels,'' They knew that tone, with defeated sighs from both of the two they got ready for school.

''While they are getting ready, I'll cook some breakfast.'' Offered Kagome, getting a cup of coffee for herself, ''I'm craving, some sunny side up eggs, on top of toast with grape jelly and some sausage,'' Lauriel said with Sesshomaru's hand still on her stomach, all looked at her ''What?'' She looked  
innocent, ''It's not me it's the babies,'' She interjected, Sango walked up handing he pregnante woman some milk ''C-can I?'' She hesitated ''Sure,'' While the other woman gently placed her hand onto her friends growing belly feeling abit of movement ''Wow...'' Sango muttered in awe, Kagome ran over real fast too and felt,  
''OOOOOOO!'' She cooed, the proud parents to be smiled, ''What do you think it is?'' Asked Muso as he took a turn placing his hand on Laruiel's belly ''Well, my co workers think it's going to be a boy, Toga papa thinks it's to be a girl.'' ''He thought that Inuyasha was going to be a girl,'' Sesshomaru said as he pulled out  
a chair for his girlfriend, ''When will you two get engaged let alone married?'' Kagrua inquired as she took a seat waiting for breakfast and the two girls, since it was her turn to take them to school.

Both had looked at eachother, ''We are thinking a couple of months after the baby is born.'' Sesshomaru said as he went into the kitchen, then up the stairs, ''What's his deal?'' Sango asked confused, Laruiel sighed and shook her head, ''He's been very moody lately, because of my ex Bankotsu,  
he won't leave me alone and he's stepping out of the law and walking lines. Naraku said that Bankotsu had to make at least two direct threats against me, then the police will take action til then I just have to wait around; I've tried having his younger brother Jakotsu to explain that it's been over  
between Bankotsu and myself but he wont listen. The police think it's 'young love' and they'll 'figure it out,' But I'm a high risk pregnansy and I have to think about my child, that's why I've been hanging around Muso and Kagura  
whenever Sesshomaru wasn't around.'' Laruiel explained while Kagome handed out the meals.

''What about I kick his ass?'' Offered Sango, who poured herself another cup of coffee, ''Sango I don't want you hurt, Bankotsu is dangerous, trust me.'' Suddenly shushing everyone upon hearing Sesshomaru re enter the room with something in his hand, stepping infront of Laruiel she bit her lower lip looking  
up at him questioningly, ''Laruiel...'' ''Sesshomaru?'' ''Laruiel, from the moment that first I saw you, I knew you were the one... I know that we are from two different worlds... and I can't think of a better moment,'' Taking her hand, placing a kiss on it, ''You are my soulmate, will you do me the honor of being my wife?''  
Getting down on one knee, clasping her smaller hand into his larger one, with his other hand he had a small black velvet box and opening it with only his thumb; to reveal a Platinum Cushion-Cut Fancy Light Pink Diamond Engagement Ring!

''Will you?'' He asked again, outside he was calm cool and collected however on the inside he was a wreck, ''Oh... Sess...YES!'' He excitedly placed the ring on the rightful finger, earning an appluse from their friends, as they were kissing, his hands slid up in her dark brown hair,  
''Get a room,'' Muttered Naraku with a grin on his face, deep down he was happy that Sesshomaru and Laruiel had found eachother. His thoughts were interrupted as Kagome placed his favorited breakfast infront of him his plate consisted of fruit, scrambled eggs toast and two pieces of sausage.  
Looking up at the girl, Kagome was an angel and will be his angel one day very soon, ''Thank you, Kagome, what about you?'' ''I don't eat breakfast, ok you two enough.'' ''No slipping anymore tongue in my dinning room.'' Taking a bite of the delicious breakfast that his kitty cat had made.

As the two broke part, seeing Rin and Kanna had entered the room; Kanna, the older of the two if only by 30 seconds, was wearing simple white capris and a pink and white t shirt, her shoes were white to complete her outfit she had two white flowers on either side of her dark head. Rin had on a pair of  
checkered yellow shorts and a yellow shirt with an orange smile face, with a pair of yellow shoes, her hair was half up and half down but with the upper part fallen on her left side. Both girls had dark hair, and dark eyes some people actually have stopped Kagome and Naraku, whenever they had the girls out,  
asking if Kagome was their mother; inwardly Naraku smiled, he wanted that fantasy, ''Kagome, would you atleast have a piece of toast with us,'' Insisted Naraku in a tone knowing that he had gotten his way.

Rin and Kanna looked at their aunt and their daddy, and deciding not to say anything, after they had ate and the mess was cleaned up. Kagura gathered the girls' items for school and they kissed their daddy, aunts and uncles goodbye ''So Naraku,'' ''Yes, Miroku?'' ''What time Sunday you want me over  
here, to pick em up?'' The 21 year old man asked as he was taking a drink of his coffee ''Ten or ten thirty, will be fine.'' Looking at his watch ''Sesshomaru, I hate interrupt this happy moment; however we are going to be late for work.'' ''Shit your right, I have enough time to run home and shower and get ready,  
Laruiel we are going to continue our chat later when you come home from work?'' ''Si, mi amor,'' He loved it whenever she talked in Spanish or Italian to him, giving her a quick kiss.

Kagome's routine was to stay in the condo and clean until noon, but today she would wash clothes, and run home grab some clothes, and do errands, and go to The Shikon Cinnema, where Laruiel works and help her out. As she placed the last dish away, Kagome had heard a noise behind her upon realizing  
that it was Naraku in one of his expensive black and purple tailor made armoni suites. Smiling at him, and giving him what was left of the third pot of coffee, she felt like his wife at sometimes, ''Here you go now play nice with the other laywers.'' She teased, ''Not making any promises, kitty cat. Now where is my...'' Kagome had cleared her  
throat he looked up and saw his brief case that was in her hand ''And your phone is in the breif case as well.'' 'What would I do without her?' With a smile of gratitude he left to meet up with Sesshomaru, knowing the man as well as he did he would've been half way Toisho and Kanto Law Offices by now.

Taking it from her, and giving her a peck on her cheek, and walking to his garage, knowing that everyone was already gone and doing their daily routine, shockingly without insodent. Being very thankful that their clothes were done by 10:00, she folded them and, went to Naraku's room to put her's on; sighing to herself  
after getting dressed she took the spare keys to the condo so that she could in later when the girls would come home from school. Smiling to herself again while sitting on the already made bed, those two angels of her's loved school, Rin and Kanna are almost two completely different people to a degree- true both had dark hair and  
dark eyes like both of their parents, but they acted like Kagome. Hiding a chuckle, suddenly a feeling had crept up to her backbone and making it's way all over her head, *Naraku and I will make beautiful children...* "Get out! Get out!'' Slapping her head a couple of times with a sigh.

Gritting her teeth and looking up at the celing, oh yeah she's thought him making love to her, he would be liable enough to crush her from the feel of his much large frame- or break her in half with what she had felt pressing against her for the second time in a row last night. Kagome needed some air, just then seeing her phone, and noticing that it was off, turning it  
back on and seeing her phone blow up with texts and vms (Voicemails) and non stop ims on her fb page. Shaking her head and opening the messages her mouth was opened in shock:

Inuyasha at 1:am: Hey cunt, answer your fucking phone,

Inuyasha at 1:15am: So your sucking Naraku's dick now, Kikyo said he sucks in bed... You two are both bitches

Inuyasha at 1:30am: Listen to me you little slut, I will have to teach you a lesson...

And on and on it went, and that was just the text messages, knodding her head up and down in a ^yes^ motion, she will change her number, but then her phone had rung ''Speak of the devil,'' She muttered to herself, ''What do you want Inuyasha?'' She flatened her tone to monotonous, ''You filthy, little stripping, gold digging, piece of shit,  
if you breathe a word about our relationship behind closed doors then I'll beat the shit out of you and I may leave you brain dead.'' ''Are you done yet? If you are 'soo happy' with that human matress then why bother me?'' ''Fuck you cunt!'' There was the dial tone knowing to herself that, he, Inuyasha like her, Kagome, will never back down.

With that decided she hurried up and went home and changed real quick and went to the cinnema to help Laruiel, her friend was the manager so there she could do pretty much whatever she wanted.

End of chappy 3 plz remember to R&R and I'll get my other stories up and this fic's title will be changed :)


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku and Kagome: Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: There will be a flash back in next chapter, and maybe in a couple others, disclaimer: I own nothing! I'll have my other stories up asap bare with me!)

As Naraku Kanto pulled up in the Law buliding that he shared with his business parnter, Sesshomaru Toisho, getting out of the black Bmw that he had bought himself for whatever  
reason, and seeing Sesshomaru's white lexius already in it's ordinary spot. Getting out and going into the buliding and saying 'hello' to the other empolyees and security, then taking the elevator  
up to the main floor and that was 20 more floors. Thinking to himself and he's been doing that alot lately, 'I wonder if Kagome would even consider being with me?' Well it couldn't hurt to ask.

'Could not hurt to ask,' He thought to himself, and in truth, Naraku had seen Kagome's temper and thankfully not directed towards him, and that little young woman had a temper  
a mile wide. And a stubborn streak like you wouldn't believe, and he wouldn't have her anyother way, smiling to himself as the elevator (Dinged) To his destined floor, he got off and walked the  
way to his and Sesshomaru's shared office ''Morning Mr Kanto,'' A woman's voice called out to him ''Good morning, Kaguya,'' The girl named 'Kaguya' was a 'model' type, long flowing black hair  
with dark eyes, but with brains and a personality to match, and her girlfirend, Ayame, they have been together for almost three years now. (AN: that comes later).

Kaguya had been friends with Kagura since birth and she really needed the job, and she's a good worker, ''Mr Toisho is here and would like to speak to you sir,'' Stopping by her desk and picking up his notes and  
papers and other items, ''Hn, thank you, how do you like it here?'' The girl beamed ''I like it very much sir, even it has been a month, and I heard that Mr Toisho got engaged!'' ''Hn, he did.'' ''Lucky girl,'' ''Thought you liked  
women, and how did you know?'' ''In fact sir Mr Toisho is a catch, any girl would be lucky to have him also I have known that he has a long time girlfriend and I guessed the rest, people think that I'm a pyshic!'' She started  
laughing, he chuckled abit, ''Well as you said Mr. Toisho would want to see me so I will not keep him waiting, do you have my papers that I needed signed?'' Handing him some documents, and a few neatly organized folders,  
''Yes sir I gave the rest of them Mr Toisho to read over for you,'' He thanked her again and went into the office.

The office that he shared with Sesshomaru was big enough to throw a party in, nothing but the finest and most expensive items and desks, ''Naraku... the papers are on your desk,'' Doesn't the man breathe?  
''I know, you seem annoyed,'' The silver haired man finally looked up and arched an eye browl, as Naraku sat at his desk, ''Hn, I am very 'annoyed' as you delightfully put it,'' He snapped abit ''Want to talk about it?'' Yup he knew his friend  
well his ridged body language was saying it all ''Bankotsu, is pushing my buttons, that boy does not know who he is dealing with...'' He was growling while his eyes were slowly becoming red.

Naraku knew that was the main problem, ''Sesshomaru, my friend if I could do something about it I would, we both know that however there is really nothing legal that can really be done, you know that as well as I.''  
Sesshomaru sighed Naraku was right, he hated to admit it, ''It is starting to stress Lauriel out and it is not good for her,'' He wasn't worried for himself, Sesshomaru could handle his own battles, he was more worried about  
his now pregnante fiance' ''We could bulid a harrassment case against him, it will be strecthing our bounds, however it may buy us time,'' The red eyed man offered, ''Or anger him and do something to Lauriel,'' He had a point,  
it was a loose/ loose situation.

''Sesshomaru, I will act as her laywer, unknowningly to her, and yes I know it will be our balls if she finds out.'' Oh yes Lauriel had a temper too, she is after all half Italian part Mexican and part  
Irish, and those were nasty tempers. He knew from dealing with Bankostu's father, Suikotsu, who was another powerful laywer very few took him on in a courtroom and lived to tell the tell.

Toga, Sesshomaru and that whelp Inuyasha, their father was the only one that could ever beat him. But Toga retired about two years ago and passed the business to his sons however, Inuyasha wanted nothing  
to do with it so Sesshomaru knew that Naraku was a fearsome laywer at times and just as cunning it was a good merger and very successful; hell they went to college together!

Throwing himself back into his cases for the day, 'today can't get over any quicker, I want to see my little kitty cat,' He always called her his little kitty cat, she didn't mind it, opening his files while  
Sesshomaru was doing the same while both were thinking of ways to protect Lauriel and Kagome- to get back at Lauriel, Bankostu could try to get at her dearest friend- going through their work load in silence...

A few days later... (Oh what the hell lemon, and a pretty kinky one...)

Kagome had made to the Shikon Theater to help Lauriel and everything turned out fine. It was Saturday and things were great between Kagome and Naraku, she had moved in with him and the girls, she had changed her number and blocked Inuyasha totally out of her life!

She was considering quitting exotic dancing that one made Naraku almost jump for joy, he wanted Kagome to be his private dancer, and he and Kagome were still sharing a bed after he had gotten a new one; the girls were finally excited to have a 'motherly' figure around. Kanna, who was shy and reserved, was starting to come out of her shell abit, Rin was starting mellow out more.

Kagome smiled to herself it being Sunday, tomorrow, Miroku and Sagno would always get them for a Sunday funday. Lauriel and Sesshomaru would be coming over at seven for dinner and drinks, as always, well minus Lauriel obvious and Kagome doesn't drink, ''Kagome,'' She was at the sink washing up a few dishes, ''Yes, Naraku?'' As he was entering the kitchen she was taking her hands out of the water and drying them on a nearby towel, yup she felt like his wife, and she didn't mind!

''When are you going to go to the store?'' She then looked up at the wall clock, since it was almost 2 ''About ten minuets, why eager to get rid of me?'' She teased, feeling his massive body infront of her, heat raidiating off of her from his frame, ''Quite the opposite, enchantress, I wanted to make sure that you get everything that we need, for tomorrow night.'' She then took a couple of deep breathes ''I'm pretty sure that I have everything on the list, and while you have some free time mind if I talk to you?'' He smiled warmly, while sliding one of his arms around her back and guiding her to the kitchen's sectional table they both had sat on the bench part.

There was a silence between them, ''Naraku,'' ''Yes,'' ''That day that we both found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo,'' ''Yes,'' He was really interested where this was going 'What was going to be said?' He had thought to himself ''Kagome, I think that I need to explain a few things to you,'' She looked up as he continued to talk 'It's now or never!'

Gently clasping her much smaller hands into his larger somewhat calloused ones, before meeting her stare ''Kagome, I have a confession to make, I have a very deep fondness for you for the past three years and it wasn't until when the twins were born, remember? About a couple of years after, when I was in the car wreck, you were by my side non stop between taking care of Kanna and Rin and taking care of me; I fell in love with you; Inuyasha never deserved you not even Koga...'' He's laying his cards out there.

As the words flowed from his mouth Kagome had sat there in surprise, she never really expected something like that, she truly thought that he pittied her... But now ''You deserve better, it made me sick seeing you with *him* the way that he would talk down to you like you were a child, it made me want to beat him down.'' She stared at him, thinking that he may have overstepped his bounds he was going to walk away until he felt her hand tighten ''I never knew that you felt like that, the truth is that I felt the same way and I still do; they only thing that I ever envied my sister-Kikyo for was this *motioning abouth the girls and him* I thought you, didn't think of me that way.'' She had unshed tears in her eyes and something else he couldn't read, until she had leaned forward with her eyes closed and kissed him softly chastely.

He, in turn, was glad yet surprised wrapping her up in his arms pulling her on his lap- her tongue and his were dueling for dominance, to which he was winning, feeling his big obvious arousal through her daisy duke  
styled jean shorts, and her nipples were hard and hot through her red tank top...

Turning towards the table, pushing everything off and placing Kagome onto the table, without breaking away from their mouths, he continued to press himself further into her while his hand were on her hips 'At last,' Deeping the kiss more feeling her hands roam on his red silk button down shirt and his tailor made armoni black pants were becoming too tight; he needed her. Kagome had felt Naraku's nimble fingers dift down to her heated core through her shorts, she had arched up and whimpered in his mouth, before unwillingly breaking the kiss.

Guiding her to sit up to remove her shirt, and seeing a black lacey silk bra, he was then taken by surprise when her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, while he was attacking her neck with his mouth drawing it out.

Her moans were encouraging him to ravish her, with a flick of his expert hands her bra was gone, what she did next was shocking even for him, she then reached for his zipper of his black pants; they had fallen to the floor he eventually pulled away from her slim pale throat breathing hard while looking deeply in her eyes.

She then noticed that she didn't have a bra on and went to wrap her arms around herself ''Don't you are perfect, I want to look at you.'' He then felt her hands on his massive buldge, and took down his red silk boxers to see he was *VERY* big, she had to admit to herself that Koga was bigger than Inuyasha by 2 1/2 inches and 1inch 1/2 thick, but Naraku could put those two to shame; she began to slowly stroke him, ''AH Gods!'' And continued to press himself in her hand.

Surprising him, even herself, she had gone down to her knees on the floor and started to lean up on her knees and lick him slowly and torterously he was growling quietly with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He dreamnt of that moment when him and his little kitty cat would do this, however not in the kitchen, but this was a turn on even more so, as soon as she started to take him deeper into her mouth ''Ah Fuck Kagome!" She was working her hot little mouth over and over and for what it seemed like an eternity, his hands had fisted themselves in her hair, he wanted her, and he was thankful that they were the only ones in the house, she had started to work her tongue and mouth over and over again allowing his scarce amount of hair had tickled her nose, wiggling her tongue all around and relaxing her throat as soon as she had done that- he had exploded deep in her mouth hard.

*He tastes sweet,* She thought to herself as she swallowing all of his seed, making sure that he was cleaned off, feeling his hands grab her shoulders and pull her up and placed a hard kiss on her mouth tasting himself in her perfect mouth. Feeling her hard nipples press into his muscular broad chest, Kagome happened to look down and she saw it the faint traces of the accident that he was it.

She knew he was kinky and so was she, feeling his hands infront of her, to unbutton her shorts; once those were out of the way leaving her in only a matching black thong with strings on the hips. Growling outloud he reached up and untied the last thing separating them, he being on her tip toes, finally breaking the kiss ''I want that sexy ass of yours...'' He whispered husky and horsily in her ear while squeezing her ass hard, smiling against his mouth while taking a little nip at his lower lip.

Kagome then raked her nails around his back, ''Then take it like you want it baby...'' She purred, 'A man could only take so much!' Within a blink of an eye, she had found herself face first on the table, and her ass being grabbed with two large hands ''Mine!'' He had pushed into her hard, 'Damn she's tighter than a virgin I can only imagine what it'll be like to get that pretty hairless pussy...' He waited for her to get accustmed to his size, then he started to move his hips in and out back and forth...

Kagome's eyes were rolling on the back of her head, with every thrust every grunt from Naraku he was becoming more and more animalistic; feeling his hands slide from her hips and go to her breasts lifting her up abit pinching her nipples hard ''OOOOOHHHHH Naraku!'' He then continued like a mad man, she then felt his hands finally leave  
her breasts, to her hands pinning her down, ''FUCK ME!'' She screamed, while tightening her hands around his hands, sweat was pouring off of them, one of his hands then slipped from one of her's and went to her around her waist and lifted her up abit more, he breasts were bouncing hard ''HARDER!'' She screamed, while pushing her back against him, he snapped and rammed into her for about two more hours...

''Fuck... Ka-go-m-e...'' He was able to horse out, then came hard, collasping ontop of her hard both were breathing hard, ''fuck...'' he muttered, ''damn...'' she whispered, after a few minutes he got up and dressed as did she; he then turned to around to where she was facing him and placed a hard kiss on her mouth, and just as fast as the  
kiss started it ended ''I hope I can sit down tomorrow,'' She teased breathlessly, ''You will able love...'' He had answered back smirking.

(Chapter 4 done, sorry it took soo long i'll try to update asap! Read and review!)


End file.
